soulsplit_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Summoning Strategy Guide
http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Spirit_wolf_detail.png'Summoning Guide'http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Spirit_wolf_detail2.png (STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION) There are 4 Different Charms on SoulSplit, which are:: http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Gold_charm.png http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Crimson_charm.png http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Blue_charm.png http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Green_charm.png Throughout this guide I will show you: #Which NPC drops each of the charms. (Safest and fastest way) #How/Where to use your Charms. #What you will be able to Summon. Collecting Charms may be a pain. However there are many ways to increase the speed of Charm farming (make it fun). This can be by getting your charms through Slayer Tasks or killing low level NPCs which drop charms faster. http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Gold_charm.png The Gold Charm http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Gold_charm.png The best NPC to kill for gold charms are defiantly Rock Crabs and yaks and men. Low Level (level 1) and Very easy to kill. Location: Magic Book > Training Teleport > Rock Crabs. Men Location: Magic Book > City Teleport > Edgville Goblins in Lumbridge also drop Gold Charms. You can get thousands of gold charms here a day with ice barrage. http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/gold.jpg Yaks- Low Level (level 22) and Very easy to kill. Location: Magic Book > Skills Teleport > South Netizinot 2nd Location: Lumbridge north (training teleports.) 3rd Location: Lunar isle ( Edgeville sailor) 4th location: North neitiznot (head north and pass through two bridges). http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/crim.jpg http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Crimson_charm.png The Crimson Charm http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Crimson_charm.png http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Blue_charm.png The Blue Charm http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Blue_charm.png The Best NPC to kill for blue charms are Moss Giants and Tormented Demons. Levels 42. Blue charms are often dropped by higher level NPC. Moss giants are therefore very good. Location:Games Necklace > Dungeon Teleport 1 > Brimhaven Dungeon http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Blue.jpg Tormented Demons: Level 450. Blue charms dropped very often, and 2 at a time. Best way to get there: Demonic Sigil Please note that Tormented Demons are high leveled npcs and should be fought only if you are a medium-high combat level. http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Green_charm.png The Green Charm http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Green_charm.png There are many NPCs that drop green charms. The best in my opinion are Chaos Dwarfs and Lesser Demons in Taverley Dungeon. This place is recommended because it is usually empty. Location:Games Necklace > Dungeon Teleport 1 > Taverley Dungeon http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/green.jpg Maps of the Dungeons and where to find the NPC within them. Taverley Dungeon (On the left) Brimhaven Dungeon (On the right) http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/taverlydung.jpg http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/brimhavendung.jpg Summoning Obelisk is located in Either Lunar isle or Netizinot South. The Obelisk (South Netizinot) Skills Teleport > South Netizinot http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/2.jpg Now that you have collected as many charms as you can, its time to level up summoning. Simply use charm with obelisk and... that's all. Easy but just a lot of clicking. http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/1.jpg Charm Xp and How Many Charms Required from 1 - 99 on Sir: Gold Charm: 55000xp 237 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Crimson Charm: 50000xp 261 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Blue Charm: 80000xp 163 'Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Green Charm: 60000xp '217 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Charm Xp and How Many Charms Required from 1 - 99 on Lord: Gold Charm: 5500xp 2370 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Crimson Charm: 5000xp 2607 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Blue Charm: 8000xp 1630 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Green Charm: 6000xp 2173 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Charm Xp and How Many Charms Required from 1 - 99 on Legend: Gold Charm: 550xp 23699 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Crimson Charm: 500xp 26068 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Blue Charm: 800xp 16299 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Green Charm: 600xp 21724 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Charm Xp and How Many Charms Required from 1 - 99 on Extreme: Gold Charm: 110xp 118495 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Crimson Charm: 100xp 130345 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Blue Charm: 160xp 81465 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning Green Charm: 120xp 108620 Charms from 1 - 99 Summoning The Summoning Familiars ''' There are 72 Familiars available for purchase from the Summoning Master who is located at many areas such as lunar isle (accessible by changing home location via : lumbridge sage) , neitiznot south,edgeville and more. The 72 familiars are divided in 2 sections : low level pouches (40 familiars) and high level pouches (32 familiars) . low level pouches : high level pouches: OLD SUMMONING SHOPS - - - - - - > although the familiars abilities descriptions are correct. http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/untitled-1.jpg Spirit Terrorbird (Level 52) Within Soulsplit 2 the Spirit Terrorbird when using it's special will essentially refill the player's energy giving the player essentially unlimited energy. Spirit Kyatt (Level 57) Will assist with both PvM and PvP, only if it is a multi area, weaker than titan. War tortoise (Level 67) Allows players to hold store items within the War tortoise Bunyip (Level 68) Heals Approx 10% of Hitpoints Level. Unicorn Stallion (Level 88) Heals 15% of Hitpoints Level. Wolpertinger (Level 92) Ability to boost your magic by 15% Pack Yak (Level 96) Able to bank items every 10 seconds for you. At the moment the BoB function has not been implemented into Soul Split 2 Steel Titian (Level 99) Will assist with both PvM and PvP, only if it is a multi area. I hope this guide has helped your with any Summoning troubles. If i have left out anything please reply below and I will add them to my guide. :D '''Good Luck on 99 Summoning! http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/Summoning_emote_old.gif EDITED - 2012, 6 january - statiuserr. reason, yaks charms drop, summoning shops. Category:Skill guides Category:Guides Category:Marked for revamp